


Chase

by herewiththefae (orphan_account)



Category: Hey Arnold!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:21:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/herewiththefae
Summary: In the dawn of civilization existed two brothers. One lived to assist humanity while the other lived to destroy it. At least according to San Lorenzan legend. What happens when our four protagonists discover that this and other purported fictitious works are real?





	Chase

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, y'all! Geo/Jessie here. This is my fourth contribution to the HA fandom and my second multi chapter fic. As far as the canon goes, this fic is set a couple years in the future when are favorite fourth graders are about 13-14. Also, Arnold and Helga are dating in this fic as well as Gerald and Phoebe. As it stands there are currently no major content warnings, however, this is subject to change. 
> 
> Everyone and their mother in this fic belongs to Craig Barlett.

“Hey, Football Head, hand me the remote.” 

 

Arnold sighed, his countenance meeting his girlfriend’s. “Really? It’s closer to you than it is to me.” 

 

“Yeah, but I figured if I just left it there you would never change the channel.” Helga grinned, a familiar twinkle radiating from her eyes. “Besides, you can’t tell me that you’re a _ ctually _ enjoying this.”

 

“Well,” The boy averted his gaze, eyes now fixated on the documentary on the television screen. “Not really.” 

 

“What are you waiting for then?” Helga raised herself from her boyfriend’s grasp, arms now folded across her chest. “You know if I grab that remote before you do, we’ll be watching wrestling.” 

 

Arnold shrugged at this statement, a chuckle escaping him. “Fine then. I don’t mind.”

 

The girl rolled her eyes. “Criminy, you’re unbelievable.”

 

“Anyway, I’m gonna go order the pizza. I’ll be back in a sec.”

 

Helga waved the boy away as he lifted himself from his spot on the couch. “Yeah, yeah. Just make there’s lots of pepperoni and green peppers on the pie.”

 

“Got it.” Arnold smiled, pulling his phone from his pocket as he walked into the kitchen, glancing over his shoulder to look at Helga once more. When he finally entered, he took a seat at the table facing the window. 

 

“Yes? Hello? Hi. I’d like to place an order for a large pizza with pepperoni and green peppers. My address is--” At that moment, Arnold’s mind failed to register anything beyond the sight that enamored him, green eyes now fixated on the creature grazing outside his window. 

 

“I--I’ll call you back.” He hung up, eyes penetrating the window. Had it been an ordinary creature, maybe he would’ve internally inquired about its origins. Instead, however, with virtually no prompt whatsoever, he found his legs carrying him to the front door. After swinging it open, he walked onto the yard to get a closer look at the animal that infringed on what should’ve been a relatively simple action. 

 

He couldn’t make out the precise nature of the creature, but was confident that it was some sort of quadruped. Because it was drenched in the night, the only other distinguishable features were its beady eyes and the outline of its shape. Yet it was enough to strike the boy with a sense of awe and uneasiness. A sensation of deja vu washed over him; had he ever seen this animal before? His heart was certain that he had, while his mind dwelled in doubt. 

 

A faint gasp escaped Arnold’s mouth when the creature’s eyes met his. He was so caught up in awe that he momentarily forgot to breathe. When he finally did, he found himself drawn to the strange essence, legs gravitating toward it. When he close enough, he extended a hand to stroke the beast’s maw.

 

“Hey, dweeb!” A familiar voice pulled Arnold back to Earth, forcing him to look over his shoulder. “What are you doing out here?” 

 

“Oh! Uh,” Arnold turned to where the creature was standing, only to see that it was gone. “Helga, did you see that?”

 

Helga walked over to the boy, curiosity evident through her visible frustration. “See what? I didn't see anything.”

 

“You-?” Arnold turned to the vacant yard before him and then to his girlfriend, shaking his head. “Uh, never mind.”

 

“So, did you order the pizza?” 

 

Arnold sighed. “No. It completely slipped my mind,” he grinned nervously. “Sorry about that, Helga.”

 

Helga groaned. “Whatever, I'll order it myself.”

 

Arnold watched as his girlfriend turned to walk away, her brow raised when she noticed that he wasn't following her. “Well, are you coming inside, Football Head?”

 

Arnold nodded. “Yeah,” he sighed, hands now in his pocket as he followed Helga inside.

 

For the duration of the night, the pair dined on pizza while enamored with each other's company. Nonetheless, the image that Arnold saw earlier that day would continue to haunt his thoughts for the rest of the evening. 


End file.
